wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Leatherworking
Leatherworking is one of the primary professions. Your character can only have 2 primary professions at any time. The Leatherworking profession allows players to utilize the Leather gathered through the Skinning profession to create a variety of items, including cloaks, leather and mail armors, armor kits, quivers, and ammo pouches. The armor produced by Leatherworking is chiefly of use to the leather- and mail-wearing classes: the Druid, Hunter, Shaman, and Rogue. At later levels, players can choose from one of three specializations within the Leatherworking profession to create certain higher quality items. These three specializations are: Dragonscale Leatherworking, Elemental Leatherworking, or Tribal Leatherworking. Each specialization grants the crafter the ability to create and equip special soulbound armor sets at higher levels in The Burning Crusade. Getting started *Getting Started with Leatherworking *Places to Farm Requirements Unlike other professions, such as Blacksmithing, which requires both a purchased item and a world location for creation of items, Leatherworkers do not require any special equipment or locations to process their materials into finished products. As long as the Leatherworker has all of the required materials for the creation of an item, it can be made anywhere in the world at any time. There is an exception to this in the case of the curing component, . This can only be made every three days by Leatherworkers with 250 Skill or higher who have acquired a from an Engineer. Note that especially with the advent of the Burning Crusade, the use of Refined Deeprock Salt is nearly non-existent and you can level without the salt shaker. Suggested 2nd profession Since Leatherworking is almost exclusively dependent upon materials gathered from skinning creatures around the world, Skinning is the most recommended profession to pair with it. Attempting to level Leatherworking to 375 exclusively through purchasing leather through the Auction House is not recommended on some servers, as some materials are not usually available in great quantity and it can be prohibitively expensive. That is not to say it is impossible, however, especially if an alternate character is used to farm leather for your leatherworker. If you do choose to level through the AH, be prepared to spend from 500g to 1500g doing it. Suggested classes * Druid * Hunter * Rogue * Shaman Training in Leatherworking There are Leatherworking trainers in most of the capital cities that can teach you the basic Leatherworking profession. As with most of the professions in the game, there are several ranks of Leatherworking, each trainable upon acquiring an appropriate skill and class level, and are trained from the next higher up trainer. The tiers, requirements, and costs for training are: * See Leatherworking trainers for trainer names and locations. Faction recipes Some recipes are only learnable after achieving a certain reputation level with a particular faction. These are listed at the faction recipes entry. Leather conversions Leatherworkers are also able to take lower quality leather materials gathered through skinning and convert them into higher quality items. As the quality increases, for example, from Light to Medium, the number of lower quality materials required to make one higher quality material increases. The table below shows the conversions between all types of leather. Conversions taught by trainers are shown in bold green text. (The fractions are for comparison only. Leather cannot be split into lower grades.) | valign="top" align="left" | |} About relative Leatherworking skill levels When you open the Leatherworking window or go to a Trainer, you'll notice that the items in the list are colorized. The color used for the name of the item to be made has the following meanings: * Red: You're not yet able to learn to make this item (you'll only see this on pattern items). * Orange: You will always gain a skill point making the item (unless you're already at the maximum). * Yellow: You will probably gain a skill point making the item, but might not. * Green: You will most likely not gain a skill point making an item, but you could. (unlikely) * Gray: You won't gain any skill points making an item. In most cases, you'll probably just want to ignore gray skills completely (though don't forget that you can always use them as needed; for example, to turn leather scraps into light leather...) As your Leatherworking skill level increases (by making items), patterns will go from Red to Orange, Orange to Yellow, Yellow to Green, and Green to Gray. This means you must keep learning new leatherworking patterns to continue advancing in skill. High-level and specialized Leatherworking To create for curing , you'll need an Engineering-made . This item has a 3 day cooldown time; thus, becomes the high-level bottleneck for Leatherworking, much like the recipe is for Tailoring, and the transmutations for Alchemy/Blacksmithing. Gaining a specialization When you reach 225 skill and level 40, you unlock a set of quests. These quests allow you to specialize in various types of armor, which you can make for yourself only (all BoP). Refer to the table below for a list of quest givers and their locations. Take note that each specialization allows you to produce only a handful of different items. These selections are arranged in a progression of better items for a few gear slots, so specialization amounts to being able to produce a nice partial set of BoP gear for yourself. You should pick the one that suits your class and play style. Also note that none of the specializations is particularly well suited to a hunter; none produce mail armor with a major agility boost. A leatherworking hunter wanting to specialize will have to decide between good agility in Elemental Leatherworking or mail armor in Dragonscale Leatherworking. The mail Netherscale Armor set is slanted towards AP and stamina, which will also benefit hunter pets, as well as crit rating and some intellect and MP5. Hunters desiring agility for this set will have to gem for it. Switching a specialization As of patch 2.1.3, you can switch your Leatherworking specialization without losing any skill points and without doing the specialization quest. First you must unlearn your current specialization. To do that, go back to the original quest giver for your Leatherworking specialization and pay to remove your specialization (this cost varies depending on your level, at 49 for instance. See herefor more.) You will lose patterns that require that specialization. (Note: you will not lose any patterns available prior to The Burning Crusade since their specialization requirements were removed when the expansion was released.) You will also lose the ability to equip the items that require that specialization. You can then learn a new specialization by going to Narain Soothfancy and reading a book. He is located north of Steamwheedle Port in Tanaris. The book on his table will teach you either the Dragonscale, Elemental or Tribal leatherworking specialization skill. Note that there is little point to switching your Leatherworking specialization unless you chose poorly in the first place and are looking to remedy that choice. You are changing out the ability to wear one set of BoP gear tailored for one class for another set of BoP gear tailored for a different class. Specializations and trainers List of Leatherworking Crafted Items Still Useful at Level 70 This section lists the leatherworking crafted items that are useful at level 70 as well as how to get them. All of these items are crafted with recipes found in the world, either as reputation rewards, drops from a specific mob or boss, or as world drop. Wowhead has a list of all the leatherworking recipes that can be found or bought. * Stylin' Hats ** - Durnholde Rifleman - Escape from Durnholde Keep ** - Sethekk Ravenguard - Sethekk Halls ** - Rift Keeper and Rift Lord - Opening the Dark Portal ** - Blackheart the Inciter - Shadow Labyrinth * Fel Skin ** - The Consortium - ** - The Consortium - ** - The Consortium - * Felstalker Armor ** - Thrallmar or Honor Hold - ** - Thrallmar or Honor Hold - ** - Thrallmar or Honor Hold - * Strength of the Clefthoof ** - Cenarion Expedition - ** - Cenarion Expedition - ** - Cenarion Expedition - * Fury of the Nether ** - Mag'har or Kurenai - ** - Mag'har or Kurenai - ** - Mag'har or Kurenai - * Enchanted Felscale Armor ** - Scryers - ** - Scryers - ** - Scryers - * Enchanted Clefthoof Armor ** - Scryers - ** - Scryers - ** - Scryers - * Flamescale Armor ** - Aldor - ** - Aldor - ** - Aldor - * Blastguard Armor ** - Aldor - ** - Aldor - ** - Aldor - * Armor kits ** - Cenarion Expedition - ** - Thrallmar or Honor Hold - ** - Cenarion Expedition - ** - Thrallmar or Honor Hold - ** - Chrono Lord Deja in Opening the Dark Portal ** - Gargantuan Abyssal in The Arcatraz ** - Hydromancer Thespia in The Steamvault ** - Mennu the Betrayer in The Slave Pens ** - Time-Lost Shadowmage in Sethekk Halls ** - Scryers - ** - Aldor - ** - Leatherworking trainers ** - Leatherworking trainers * Drum ** - The Sha'tar - ** - Keepers of Time - ** - Mag'har or Kurenai - ** - Mag'har or Kurenai - ** - Leatherworking trainers * Containers ** - Gordunni ogres above Shattrath ** - Mag'har or Kurenai - ** - Lower City - ** - Leatherworking trainers ** - Thrallmar or Honor Hold - ** - Leatherworking trainers * Shackled Souls Armor ** - Ashtongue Deathsworn - ** - Ashtongue Deathsworn - ** - Ashtongue Deathsworn - ** - Ashtongue Deathsworn - * Redeemed Armor ** - Ashtongue Deathsworn - ** - Ashtongue Deathsworn - ** - Ashtongue Deathsworn - ** - Ashtongue Deathsworn - * Miscellaneous Bind on Pickup Epic ** - drops in Serpentshrine Cavern and The Eye ** - drops in Serpentshrine Cavern and The Eye ** - drops in Serpentshrine Cavern and The Eye ** - drops in Serpentshrine Cavern and The Eye ** - drops in The Black Temple ** - drops in The Black Temple ** - drops in The Black Temple * Miscellaneous Bind on Equip Epic ** - Violet Eye - ** - Violet Eye - ** - drops in Serpentshrine Cavern and The Eye ** - drops in Serpentshrine Cavern and The Eye ** - drops in Serpentshrine Cavern and The Eye ** - drops in Serpentshrine Cavern and The Eye ** - drops in The Black Temple ** - drops in The Black Temple ** - drops in The Black Temple ** - drops in The Black Temple ** - drops in The Black Temple ** - world drop ** - world drop ** - world drop ** - world drop ** - world drop ** - world drop ** - world drop ** - world drop ** - world drop ** - world drop ** - world drop ** - world drop * Miscellaneous Rare ** - Thomas Yance in Escape from Durnholde Keep See also * Farming Hinterland turtles * Economical leatherworking training External links Recently updated Outdated * EU forums: 1-300 and 300-375 Category:Dragonscale Leatherworking Category:Elemental Leatherworking Category:Leatherworking Category:Professions Category:RPG professions Category:Tribal Leatherworking Category:World of Warcraft leatherworking crafted items Category:World of Warcraft leatherworking ingredient items Category:World of Warcraft leatherworking pattern items Category:WoW professions